


Jealousy is love in competition

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: High School Teachers-AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name on Jonathan’s badge definitely does not say “Taves” and Patrick blurts out “How do you get Taves from Toews?”<br/>Sharpy shoots him a look but Jonathan appears to take it in stride. “I don’t really know.” He tells Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is love in competition

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote by Toby Beta from "My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut"  
> \--  
> I know.. another series... this one will be short though  
> \--  
> AU based on this post: http://frostlawyer.tumblr.com/post/76546759677/obligatory-aus-i-really-want-post  
> \--  
> This may make no sense at all

Patrick walks into the teachers lounge on his first day and immediately falls in love (love at first site does exist so screw you Sharpy, no one can watch too many Disney movies) with the plaid wearing history teacher. This sucks for Patrick because well, he hates history, and he's hired to teach gym so he won’t be spending a lot of time with Mr. Plaid unfortunately. Sharpy, or Mr. Sharp, (who some how managed to become a vice principal which can only, in Patrick’s mind, be because he looks like a freaking god) calls him over. This is both good and bad because Mr. Plaid is sitting beside Sharpy and Patrick now has to figure out something to talk to him about.   
“Hey Peeksy!” Sharpy grins as Patrick walks up. “Take a seat.”   
Sharpy leans over to Mr. Plaid and says “Peeks is our new gym teacher.”   
Johnny suppresses the urge to ask the new guy if his name really is Peeks and instead, holds out a hand. “I’m Jonathan. Or Mr. Toews.”   
The name on Jonathan’s badge definitely does not say “Taves” and Patrick blurts out “How do you get Taves from Toews?”   
Sharpy shoots him a look but Jonathan appears to take it in stride. “I don’t really know.” He tells Patrick.  
Patrick plops down in the seat beside Jonathan and says “My name isn’t Peeks. It’s just a stupid nickname. I’m Patrick Kane.”   
Jonathan nods and Patrick has to look down at his coffee before his staring gets too awkward.   
“So, a gym teacher eh?” Jonathan asks. “Do you play any sports?”   
Patrick is just about to open his mouth when Sharpy, the devil, speaks up.   
“He’s a fucking beast at hockey.”   
Jonathan seems to take this as a challenge. “A hockey player. Very nice. You know, we have a team here, and there’s a coaching position up for grabs.”   
“Do you play hockey?” Patrick asks, glaring at Sharpy because he does not need to be embarrassed in front of Jonathan.   
“I used to. Then I had too many concussions so now I just coach.”   
“I’m sorry,” is all Patrick can think to say and then it’s the bell and they have to get to class. Jonathan smiles and waves at Patrick when they leave and it just makes Patrick’s day.

Class is easier than Patrick had thought. He starts out the day with an all boys class which is the best because well, Patrick’s a guy and he begins to realize that playing dodge ball with these guys will actually be fun. When Patrick taught at a junior high, the girls would just stand in the back and chat. He knows that these boys will be fun. And he’s right. He’s only had these guys for 1 hour but he knows he’s going to like them.

At lunch, Jonathan explains more about the hockey team.   
“We’ve never won more than 2 games in a season.” He announces, and it seems to pain him. Huh, Patrick thinks, this guy seems uber competitive and Patrick thinks this is fate because he is too.   
“Well that’ll change of course.” Patrick tells him, getting a bit cocky but if he can’t be himself, he can’t be anyone.   
“Why?” Jonathan asks, clearly not understanding what Patrick was thinking. So he’s a bit of a fixer upper, Patrick thinks.   
“Well I’ll be coaching.” He says out loud to Jonathan who sighs and gives him this smile which clearly says ‘you are so silly’   
“Yeah, good luck with that.” Jonathan replies, more fondly than Patrick would have expected.

By the time hockey season rolls around, Patrick has had to call Sharpy in to deal with 3 students in his gym class and he isn’t thinking that this year is going to be that awesome. It isn’t until Jonathan texts him (yes he got his number, they went to a Hawks game together) and tells him that there’s a coaches meeting that night at his house, that he actually remembers that, hey, there’s hockey here.   
He shows up 15 minutes early with a bottle of wine in one hand and nearly falls over when Jonathan opens the door. His hair is damp, like he just got out of the shower and his grey t-shirt highlights his muscles. He’s wearing these loose fitting jeans that Patrick has only seen once, at the hockey game. The first thing out of Patrick’s mouth is, regrettably, “How does a high school teacher afford this kind of house?”   
Jonathan smiles as if he was expecting this question from Patrick.   
“I told you I used to play hockey didn’t I?”   
“Well yeah but so did I and I rent an apartment.”   
Jonathan just smiles and ushers him in the door. His house is really nice. There’s a guy sitting on a couch in the living room, feet tucked under him and he’s watching tv.   
“Is that TJ Oshie?” Patrick blurts and seriously, he needs to just tape his mouth shut.   
The guy turns around and smiles at Patrick.   
“Oh my gosh it is!” Patrick turns to look at Jonathan, who removes the wine bottle from under Patrick’s arm before it crashes to the floor.   
“He’s my roommate.” Jonathan explains, “TJ, this is Patrick. He teaches at my school.”   
“Oh so you’re the Patrick that Johnny has been telling me about.” TJ stands up from the couch and comes over to shake Patrick’s hand. Patrick isn’t sure which is more shocking, the fact that Jonathan has been talking about him or that TJ OSHIE IS SHAKING HIS HAND.  
“I’m a big fan by the way.” Patrick mutters. “Although I like the Sabers better.”   
TJ chuckles and says to Johnny. “I like this guy.”   
“Me too.” Jonathan says with a smirk and heads into the other room to answer the door.   
“Jonathan’s a great guy,” Patrick turns to TJ once Jonathan is gone. “But how exactly did he end up with you as a roommate.”   
TJ chuckles and shakes his head. “Johnny is so modest, of course he didn’t tell you. He played a couple of years with the blues. Two to be exact.”  
Jonathan comes back into the room, followed by Sharpy and another guy Patrick had seen around the school, Mr. Seabrook. They both don’t seem surprised to see TJ here and Patrick feels a bit left out.   
A few drinks later, Patrick is sprawled out on the couch trying to pay attention to the drills that Jonathan (“call me Johnny, Patrick gosh, how long has it been?”) is describing and trying not to think about the fact that TJ freaking Oshie is lying a few feet away.   
Patrick guesses he must have passed out because Sharpy, who looks pretty damn sober, is picking him up what seems like 2 minutes later but Johnny is lying practically on top of TJ and that was certainly not happening before. He has one last thought about how hung-over he’s going to be in the morning before he blanks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how long you think this should be! I want to discuss tryouts and the season. Thanks :)


End file.
